1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular backup power housing, and more particularly to a modular backup power housing that has a structure to improve the stability of and reduce overall height of the assembled modular backup power housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Power cells or accumulators are often used in factories and telecommunications transceiver sites to supply backup electrical energy when electrical power is lost without warning. Banks of power cells or accumulators provide a prompt temporary source of electricity to keep factory production equipment or transceiver sites on line until alternate power can be made available or can be shut down in an order manner to preclude damage to the equipment.
With reference to FIGS. 8 and 9, a conventional modular backup power housing adapted to accommodate multiple cells is composed of a least two modules (50). Each module (50) is essentially a hollow cuboid shell with a top, a bottom, a front, a back and two sides and comprises a top plate (51), a bottom plate (52), two side plates (53) and multiple stringers (511). The top plate (51) and the bottom plate (52) each have an outer surface, an inner surface, two opposite ends and a front and rear edge. The side plates (53) have outer and inner surfaces and top, bottom, front and rear edges and are mounted between opposite ends of the top plate (51) and the bottom plate (52) to form the hollow cuboid shell. The stringers (511) are mounted on the outer surface of the top plate (51) and the bottom plate (52), respectively. The stringers (511) on one module (50) abut corresponding stringers (511) on adjacent modules (50). Each side plate (53) has a flange (not numbered) extending out laterally from the edges of the side plate (53). Locking holes (531) are defined in the flange to align with locking holes (531) in side plates (53) of adjacent modules (50). A bolt and a nut (not shown) through the locking holes (531) connect adjacent modules (50) so multiple power cells or accumulators can be installed in the modules (50) to form a bank.
However, the conventional modular backup power housing has the following drawbacks:
1. When multiple modules (50) are stack vertically, the stringers (511) between adjacent modules (50) increase the total height of the whole modular backup power housing. Therefore, the center of gravity of the modular backup power housing gets higher and higher when additional modules are used in the backup power bank.
2. The modular backup power housing has localized stress points because the modules (50) are only connected by bolts at certain points. The modular backup power housing easily collapses if the bolts loosen or drop out when the modular backup power housing is rocked in earthquakes and cannot provide the instantaneous electrical backup. Additionally, the cells may cause other damage, such as explosion or hurting people, when the cells slide out of the inner space of the modular backup power housing.
Manufacturers can incur a financial loss when equipment in the factory catastrophically shuts down without electricity. Furthermore, after an earthquake, rescue efforts will be delayed if the backup power banks for telecommunications transceiver sites do not work. Therefore, modular backup power housing has to be robust and stable to keep the backup power cell banks working.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional modular backup power housing.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a modular backup power housing that has a lower center of gravity and a strong structure.